This invention generally relates to a signal analysis method. The results of processing several examples of biological and acoustical signals are discussed herein to show the particular utility of the invention in that field and to further demonstrate the broad applicability of the invention.
Although the present invention finds utility in processing acoustical signals, it is to be understood that any signal representative of a real world phenomenon such as a signal representative of a physical process including electrical, mechanical, biological, acoustical, chemical, optical, geophysical or other process(es) may be analyzed and thereby more fully understood by applying the invention thereto. The real world signals to which the invention finds utility include a wide variety of real world phenomena such as the behavior of a stock market, population growth, traffic flow, etc. Furthermore, the term “real world signal” also includes “physical signals” representative of physical processes such as the electrical, mechanical, biological, chemical, acoustical, optical, geophysical process(es) mentioned above.
Although the invention is not limited to a particular type of signal processing and includes the full range of real world data representative of processes or phenomena or combinations thereof, it is most useful when such real world signals are nonlinear and nonstationary.